Residential and commercial buildings are typically constructed using wooden or metal framing studs. The framing studs support wall panels made from drywall or other materials that are used to finish interior rooms in buildings. During construction, electrical boxes for housing switches, outlets, and various electrical controls are typically mounted to the framing studs prior to installation of the wall panels. The electrical boxes are generally installed at uniform heights above a floor surface, and must be positioned to allow installation of the wall panels such that front edges of the electrical boxes are flush with the front surfaces of the wall panels. For example, electrical boxes are typically set out from a forward surface of wooden framing studs so that a sheet of drywall, or other wall panel, may be placed over the stud with the front edge of the box aligned flush with the outer surface of the drywall. Electrical boxes used with metal framing studs may be mounted with a front edge of the box set out, set back, or flush with a forward surface of the stud, depending on the type of electrical box used.
Typically, persons installing electrical boxes on studs will determine the positions for the boxes by measuring and marking a horizontal distance from the front or outer surface of the stud (corresponding to a drywall thickness) using a tape measure. A vertical distance from the floor along the stud is then measured and marked to indicate a desired height of the switch or outlet to be carried by the electrical box. When wood framing studs are used, electrical boxes are generally nailed to the studs at the measured locations. With metal studs, holes are drilled in the studs at the marked positions, and the electrical boxes are attached thereto using self-tapping screws or bolts. This procedure is relatively inaccurate and frequently results in incorrect positioning of electrical boxes. When errors occur, the wall panels will not be flush with the edges of the electrical boxes, or the electrical boxes will not be provided at uniform heights from the floor surface. Correction of these errors results in inconvenience and delay, and rework of improperly installed electrical boxes often detracts from the appearance of the finished wall surface.
While various devices have been proposed to facilitate installing electrical boxes to framing studs, these prior devices are generally not adapted to accommodate the wide variety of electrical boxes used in building construction. A need therefore exists for a tool that facilitates accurately installing electrical boxes with minimal effort and time, and overcomes shortcomings of the prior art, such as those described above.